Beautiful Soul
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: Albus learned two things while growing up with his prankster brother. 1) He hated pranks. 2) He knew how to get people back. AlbusScorpius friendship fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Written For:**

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **Suddenly, a house-elf wearing a diaper and wings comes to deliver a Valentine to you. It's not even Valentine's day. You blush as everyone nearby laughs at the horrible rhymes. What an embarrassing Valentine message.

* * *

"Hey!"

Scorpius stopped short, raising an eyebrow in surprise. It had been nearly a week since his best friend had spoken to him, so it was very unexpected for Albus to suddenly walk up to him with a bright smile upon his face. The other boy looked carefree at the moment.

"Hello." Scorpius replied warily.

Albus didn't seem to notice his tension, punching him lightly on the arm with a sheepish chuckle. None of this made any sense, the boy had threatened he'd never speak to Scorpius again because he embarrassed Albus and his new girlfriend. Of course, he didn't think that Albus wouldn't ever speak to him again, but it would certainly be over two weeks until he cracked. The Potters sure know how to hold grudges, especially the youngest son.

"I've decided that all's fair in love and war," Albus told him casually, shrugging his shoulders at Scorpius' look. "We may aswell put it behind us. It was only a prank, so who cares, eh?"

For a moment he only stared. 'Only a prank', that couldn't be right? Albus hated when someone played a prank on him. It rooted from the fact that his brother had tricked him since birth, which was bound to create an annoyance for the subject.

"I suppose." Scorpius answered instead, still watching the boy warily.

He didn't seem to notice, only throwing his arm around Scorpius' shoulder in dramatic relief. This action put him further on edge, something was serious wrong here. Scorpius didn't say anything through and soon he was caught up in conversation with Albus, heading toward the Ravenclaw table. Rose looked up from her book as they approached, slight relief on her face.

"Finally," she sighed fondly. "I thought you'd never give in."

Albus flashed her a smile, "It was only a prank."

Rose looked just as alarmed as Scorpius had, shooting him a look that conveyed 'is he okay?'. Scorpius could only shrugged, unsure of the answer. Albus _looked_ okay, but still ...

It wasn't until they were half-way through dinner that everything made sense.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

Scorpius turned, before stopping stunned, only blinking at the sight. Behind him there was three house-elves, but they didn't look like house-elves. They were wearing diapers which he realised, to his absolute horror, had the Malfoy's family crest displayed upon them. There were also wings attached to them - _white fluffy wings_. Scorpius didn't have time to ponder this extremely strange sight because once the creatures had his attention they began to sing. House-elves singing is not a sound that Scorpius would recommend.

_"Your pale grey eyes show me your beautiful soul,_

_drive away the cold I've felt,_

_you bring me to the light with your beautiful soul,_

_you're more than your name,_

_have you been told, you've got a beautiful soul."_

"Stop!" Scorpius intervened quickly, feeling his pale cheeks burning. "Stop that now!" The house-elf looked at him with big blue eyes, suggesting complete innocence.

Everyone in the Great Hall had turned to look at him once the elf had began singing, but they were only beginning to get over the surprise and the humor of the situation had started to spread. His cheeks were nearly stinging, listening to the laughter get louder. As if that wasn't enough, one of the other elves took over for their leading singer.

_"Your perfectly fit,_

_despite your white hair,_

_you're not as old as you look -"_

"Don't!" He hissed, cutting this elf off too. Scorpius didn't even want to know the end of that sentence.

The laughter around him had continued to get louder, but at his insistent the house-elves disappeared. It was too late through, everyone had already heard. Scorpius closed his eyes, trying to block it out before turning to look at the two cousin's in front of him. Rose and Albus' were doubled over. Well, Albus was. Rose was trying to keep a straight face, sympathy in her eyes, but it wasn't working. Scorpius could clearly see the humor dancing behind her expression. He didn't care about Rose at the moment through, his eyes cutting into Albus.

"_You!_"

"What?" Albus wheezed, clutching at his chest, grinning splitting his face. "You think that was me?"

Scorpius glared, narrowing his eyes. "Of course it was you!"

"C'mon Scor," Albus teased. "Don't glare, it'll ruin your beautiful soul!"

If looks could kill; the youngest Potter male would have been dead moments ago.


End file.
